


Pack Bonding, Party Games and Late Night Confessions

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Confessions, Eventual Smut, M/M, Party Games, Prince Albert, Smut, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, prince Albert piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack play Two Truths and One Lie and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Bonding, Party Games and Late Night Confessions

“I think… that we should all do a party game!” Stiles exclaimed to the room. He was clearly drunk, but then again, so was the rest of the room. Lydia raised an eyebrow at him. Even drunk, she managed to look superior to the rest of, yeah well, the human species. “And what game do you propose? Because I refuse to do stuff where I have to kiss someone from the pack.” She told him. She clearly hadn’t had enough to drink if she could still use those words.

Stiles pursed his lips. “Okay, fair point.” He conceded. “What about… two truths and one lie?” he asked. Lydia nodded. “Fine by me.” she smiled. Allison nodded. “Okay.” But Isaac and Boyd both shook their heads. “Sorry guys, I just want to sleep right now.” Isaac admitted and Boyd nodded his agreement. “I think I’ll just cuddle my boyfriend for a while.” Erica said as she joined Boyd on their way out the door.

“I’m in.” Scott said. Allison, Lydia, Stiles and Scott all looked to Derek with hopeful faces. Stiles stuck out his lower lip and made a puppy face. “Pretty please, o Alpha o mine?” He joked. Derek sighed, but nodded. Why not?

They all sat down in a circle on the floor. Stiles sat between Derek and Scott. Beside Scott was Allison, and to her right Lydia. “You go first Stiles, it was your idea.” Lydia said. 

“Okay, that’s fair enough. So, I can speak Polish fluently. I know how to play the guitar and drums and lastly, I have never gotten less than a B in school.” Stiles said. Scott squeezed his eyes together. “I think I know.” He said with a smug look on his face. Lydia looked bored. “You do not speak polish fluently.” She told him. 

Stiles looked around. “do you all agree?” he asked. Allison nodded, confident in Lydia’s abilities, and Scott did too. “That was what I thought as well.” Scott admitted. Derek looked skeptical, but in the end, he said “yes.”

Stiles got a smug look on his face. “Wrong.” He told them. “I do speak polish fluently. Any other guesses?” Scott shook his head but Derek spoke up: “You don’t know how to play drums, but you do know how to play the guitar.” He said. Stiles gaped. “Uh, you’re right.” Lydia broke her mask of indifference to look a little shocked. Scott laughed. “Okay, then it’s your turn, Derek.” He said.

“Sure. I used to do Laura’s makeup before she went to parties. I got bullied in kindergarten because of my teeth.” Derek told them. Stiles interrupted: “Your bunny teeth? But they are so cute!” Derek blushed a little but kept going: “and I have never had a one-night-stand.” Everyone fell silent, trying to guess what was the lie.

“I seriously don’t believe that you have never had a one-night-stand.” Allison spoke up. She gave him an obvious once-over. “I mean, look at you.” She winked and then began laughing. Derek shook his head. “Actually, that one is true.” 

“okay, then you didn’t do Laura’s makeup.” Scott said. Again, Derek shook his head. “Wait, you used to get bullied because of your adorable bunny teeth?” Stiles yelled. Derek nodded. “yes. It was very traumatic.” He deadpanned.

“your turn, Allison.”

***

They kept going like that for a couple of hours, learning new stuff about each other. Surprisingly, Derek was the best one at guessing what was the lie.   
After 2 hours, Scott and Allison went home. Half an hour later, Lydia went to sleep, too. Derek proposed that they should stop, but Stiles didn’t want to.   
“One last round each?” he bargained. “I’ll go first.” He had a challenging look in his eye and Derek noticed that he smelled kind of nervous and a lot like arousal. This couldn’t end well.

“You will never guess this one.” Stiles grinned. “I have a Prince Albert piercing.” Stiles held eye contact with Derek. “I prefer giving blowjobs over sex with women, but I hate swallowing. That was one, by the way.” At this, Derek’s eyes widened a little and Stiles smirked. “and I have a tattoo.” Stiles winked at Derek. They were both still sitting on the floor, but now they were facing each other. They were both sitting with crossed legs, and while Stiles were talking, he had leaned forward.

Stiles sat back. “What do you say?” Derek looked in doubt. “I don’t believe that you have a Prince Albert. But then again, I don’t believe that you have a tattoo either, seeing as you’re afraid of needles. The only one I actually believe is the one where you prefer giving blowjobs over sex with women, but that you hate swallowing.” Derek stated.

Stiles chuckled. “Interesting observations.” He settled on saying. “Okay, I think the lie is that you have a Prince Albert.” Derek said. This time, Stiles full-on laughed. “Wrong.” He winked at Derek again, and Derek couldn’t keep his eyes from travelling a little further down south. Wow, that thought turned him on a lot more than he thought it would.

“Well, then you don’t have a tattoo.” Derek said. “aww Sourwolf, you really are bad at this.” Stiles teased. Derek looked a little shocked. “Wait, you have a tattoo? And you prefer sex with women?” Stiles had the time of his life, watching Derek get confused about all these things. 

“No. I prefer giving blowjobs, but I love swallowing. That’s where it was a lie.” Stiles told him. Derek’s face went from a little confused to downright devilish. “Okay. My turn.” Stiles nodded.

“I have once been offered to become a porn star. The thought of your Prince Albert really turn me on. And I really want to fuck you.” Derek said. Stiles looked equally parts turned on and shocked. Derek leaned forward so his face was an inch from Stiles’. He could feel Stiles’ breath on his lips, and just for show, he licked them. Stiles’ eyes fluttered down to look and he gave off a choked off moan. “For the record. None of those were a lie.” Derek smirked. Then he pressed his lips against Stiles’. 

Stiles was eager to kiss him back and it didn’t take long for them to deepen the kiss. Stiles crawled forward and Derek straightened his legs so Stiles could sit on his lap and straddle his legs. Stiles leaned forward so their upper bodies were pressed against each other.

“I take it you want that, too?” Derek teased him. “God, yes.” Stiles admitted, breaking off the kiss to bury his face in the space between Derek’s shoulder and neck. He mouthed at the skin and began sucking a little. It would probably bruise a little bit, but seeing as Derek had supernatural healing powers, it probably wouldn’t be a problem. 

“How do you want to do this?” Derek asked between moaning. It felt so good to finally have Stiles like this. “I want you to fuck me up against the wall.” Stiles said as he began kissing along Derek’s jaw. “but first,” Stiles continued, “I want to give you a blowjob.” He stopped kissing Derek’s jaw and pressed a chaste kiss to Derek’s lips. Then he stood up and pulled Derek up as well.

Stiles took charge and pushed Derek against the nearest wall. It was the wall between the living room and the kitchen, but Derek didn’t really care. He just loved the way Stiles was right now.

Stiles kneeled down so his face was right in front of Derek’s obvious boner. They were both still wearing all their clothes, but Stiles took care of that quickly. He gripped Derek’s pants, opened them and pushed them down. Derek didn’t even try to step out of them, he just let them hang around his ankles. Then, Stiles began mouthing at his boxer-clad erection. It was hot as hell and Stiles hadn’t even really touched his dick yet.

Jesus, Derek wasn’t going to survive this.

Stiles pulled back and grabbed the waist-band of Derek’s boxers. He pulled them down, too, and Derek’s dick sprang free of the confinement. It was painfully hard and very flushed. Stiles looked at it and smirked up at Derek.

“Is that a lightsaber or are you just happy to see me?” he said before opening his mouth and taking Derek’s dick in his mouth. Derek didn’t even have time to react to Stiles’ bad joke, just moaning loudly. Stiles’ mouth was hot and warm, and his tongue was liking at Derek’s tip while Stiles’ head was bobbing up and down. It was perfect and then it just got even more perfect when Stiles deep -throated him.

“Fuck, Stiles, that’s hot.” He said. He didn’t know what else to do. He fisted his hands in Stiles’ hair and pulled a little, earning a groan from Stiles. Stiles continued licking and deep-throating Derek until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Stiles, I’m going to come…” Derek said. Stiles pulled off with a little pop sound and looked up at Derek. He looked so gorgeous on his knees in front of Derek, lips swollen and perfect.

“Now it’s my turn.” Derek said. “Stand up.” He ordered after he had caught his breath. Stiles stood up beside him. “Lean against the wall with your hands.” Stiles did as he asked, and turned around, facing the wall. He placed his hands on the wall and stood with his legs half a meter from the wall so his ass was perked. He looked so inviting and sexy.

Now it was Derek’s turn to drop to his knees. He fell forward and cupped Stiles’ ass with his hands. Then, he grabbed the waist of Stiles’ jeans and ripped them down. That’s when he discovered Stiels was going commando. 

“You little fucker.” He said before grabbing Stiles’ ass cheeks in his hands and spreading them a little. Whatever comeback Stiles might have had died on his tongue and ended as a moan. Stiles’ hole was flushed and a little red. It twitched a little as Derek licked a stripe across is. 

Derek buried his face between Stiles ass cheeks and pressed his tongue against Stiles’ rim. The sounds Stiles made were amazing. Derek began fucking Stiles a little with his tongue but after a while he felt his own dick throb again. To hurry up the process of getting Stiles ready, he added one of his fingers. Before pushing it in, he brought his hand up so Stiles could lick it and make it wet with spit instead of lube.

Derek pushed his finger inside and Stiles moaned louder than before. After a little while, Derek added another finger and started scissoring them while pushing them in and out. Stiles made the most obscene sounds and tried to push his ass against Derek’s fingers, trying to get them deeper.

After Derek added in another finger, he pressed them deeper and hit Stiles’ prostate. He massaged the spot for a little while before drawing his fingers out and standing up.

“I’ll get the lube.” Derek said and ran to his bedroom. He fiddled through the different drawers before he found what he was looking for. When he got back, Stiles hadn’t really moved, except for bracing himself in his elbows instead of his hands. His dick was hanging in the air, and Derek couldn’t suppress a moan. The Prince Albert looked perfect one Stiles’ dick and Derek couldn’t help but think that it would feel awesome to get fucked by that.

Derek shook his head to clear his thoughts. Derek had been in love with Stiles for quite a while, now, but he wasn’t really sure where Stiles was at. He knew, of course, that Stiles was attracted to him - he could smell it on him. But was Stiles in love with him? Maybe they should have defined that before. 

But no matter what, Derek was glad to get to have this. He would rather have Stiles for a night than never have him.

Derek stopped thinking and went forward. When he stood behind Stiles, he began lubing his dick and then he lined himself up in front of Stiles’ asshole.   
“ready?” he asked. “god, yes.” Stiles answered less than a second later. Derek pressed him dick to Stiles’ rim and was rewarded with a moan. He pushed himself in so he was balls-deep in him. “I’m okay, just go on.” Stiles said.

Derek pulled out almost completely and pushed in again. He kept on doing that for a little while, rough and fast. They both made the most pornographic sounds and you could hear the tell-tale sound of skin against skin.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled Stiles flush against him. The angle changed a little bit and Derek could both feel and hear the exact moment he hit Stiles’ prostate. Stiles tensed up and groaned loudly. Derek made sure to hit that spot again and again, bringing Stiles even closer to the edge.  
“I’m close.” Stiles panted and Derek took his other hand and wrapped it around Stiles’ dick. He began pumping while still slamming in and out of Stiles, and it only took half a minute before Stiles was coming, spurting out hot, white jizz on the wall. 

Derek slowed his pace a little bit, feeling himself tense up and his balls tighten. Stiles felt it too, because he started clenching around Derek, massaging him until he, too, was coming.

He came inside of Stiles, but Stiles didn’t really seem to matter. Derek pulled out and a little bit of come ran out of Stiles’ hole and landed on the floor. Thank God he didn’t have a carpet, or that would have been hell to clean up.

Stiles turned around and wrapped his arms around Derek. They were both still wearing their shirts and Stiles’ pants were still pooled around his ankles. When Derek had gone to get the lube, he had taken his off completely. 

Stiles reached up and kissed Derek. It was chaste and sweet and nothing like their sex had just been. It gave Derek a little spark of hope. Maybe Stiles liked him too.

“Can I sleep here?” Stiles asked. He sounded tired, but that was understandable. Derek found himself nodding. 

They let go of each other and cleaned up the wall and floor. Then, they undressed completely and Derek borrowed Stiles a pair of boxers. Derek took on a pair of boxers too, even though he mostly just wanted to cuddle up against Stiles naked.

He didn’t get his whole wish, but they did cuddle in Derek’s bed. Derek didn’t really know what to think of that, but he decided he wouldn’t care and that he would just enjoy it.

***

When Derek woke up, Stiles was still by his side. They had ended up spooning with Derek as the big spoon but over the night that had apparently changed. Stiles was now the big spoon, and Derek could feel Stiles’ dick pressed against the curve of his ass.

Derek couldn’t help but wiggle a little. Stiles moaned and turned a little. “You’re awake.” Derek said. His voice sounded rough with sleep. When Stiles didn’t answer, Derek pressed his ass a little more back and rutted a little against Stiles hard dick. That seemed to wake him up completely.

“God, that’s unfair.” Stiles said, but he didn’t really mean it, since he began humping Derek a little. 

There was a clear change in mood and the air got a little thicker with arousal. “Maybe you should return the favor from last night?” Derek asked him, feeling a little bold. 

“Really?” Stiles sounded surprised. “I mean, I’d love that and all, gosh you have no idea, but I kind of thought it was a one-time thing? Not that I mind if it is more than a one-time thing! You’re hot as hell and I-“ Derek cut him off: “Stiles, you’re rambling.” Derek loved it when Stiles rambled. He was so adorable.

“Uh, yeah, sorry.” Stiles said. “It can be a one-time thing, if that’s what you want.” Derek said as he turned around to face Stiles. It felt like this was an important conversation, and sex and their erections could wait a little. “But I wouldn’t mind if this wasn’t a one-time thing. I’d kind of like it to be more, if I’m honest.” Derek admitted as he got eye contact with Stiles.

Stiles looked cute and sleep-mused, with bed-hair and an adorable flush on his cheeks. He looked surprised. “I… I’d like that.” Stiles said. “if it was more, I mean.” Stiles added. Then, he leaned forward slowly, keeping eye contact. His lips hovered over Derek’s and Derek could feel Stiles’ breath as Stiles spoke.  
“I really like you, if I’m being honest.” Stiles said before he pressed a sweet kiss to Derek’s lips. “I really like you, too.” Derek admitted as he kissed back.   
They ended up sleeping together again, but it was very different from the first time. Now, it was slow and caring, Stiles pushing in and out of Derek while whispering love confessions in Derek’s ear. 

(and as it turned out, Stiles’ Prince Albert was pretty damn hot and made everything a little more interesting. More hot than Derek imagined, if that was even possible)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
